


Finish This Fic #1: In Which Obi-Wan Tells Anakin About Melida/Daan

by ashara_tahnn



Series: Finish This Fic [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: FINISH THIS FIC, Mission to Melida/Daan, because I can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashara_tahnn/pseuds/ashara_tahnn
Summary: Welcome to the first post in my new series: Finish This Fic, where I post the beginnings of stories that I just can't seem to finish, in the hopes that some other (probably more competant) author out there will be able to bring the poor abandoned fics to fruition. These stories and ideas will be free for anyone to use, my only rule is that if you do finish this fic, please leave a comment with your username and the title, so I can come check it out!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Finish This Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168238
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Finish This Fic #1: In Which Obi-Wan Tells Anakin About Melida/Daan

Anakin leaned back in the pilot’s seat, alternately fiddling with the servos in his mechno-arm and staring out at the swirling blue lights of hyperspace. Obi-Wan sat beside him in the copilot’s chair, eyes closed in a state of light meditation that Anakin had become quite familiar with in the past few months. Anakin turned to face his former master with a sigh. He knew from experience that trying to start an interesting conversation with Obi-Wan, especially if they were both bored, (because, yeah, there was no way Obi-Wan wasn’t bored too, they’d been in hyperspace for 5 hours) was nearly impossible, but he really had nothing else to do, and he was actually a bit curious.

“When, or how, did you learn how to do that?”

Obi-Wan opened one eye. “Do what?”

Anakin gestured vaguely to Obi-Wan’s sitting form. “You can meditate pretty much anywhere, at any time, even during battle.”

Obi-Wan opened both of his eyes. “11 years with you as my padawan has taught me to take my peace where I can get it.”

“Oh, ha ha, very funny. I’m serious, Obi-Wan. Despite the fact that I’ve lived with you since I was nine years old, I know very little about you.”

Obi-Wan stared out of the viewport, his eyes unfocused. He seemed to be making up his mind about something, so Anakin held his tongue. If he really wanted to learn anything about his former master’s past, this wasn’t a time to be pushy.

After a minute, Obi-Wan spoke. “I know Qui-Gon told you a few stories. Did he ever mention anything about a planet called Melida/Daan?”

...

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. To all of my lovely readers out there who have been waiting patiently for the second chapter of First Scar, I promise I'm still working on it, but, as you may have heard, endings and I don't get along, so it's a been a bit tricky. Hopefully this new series will help, because potentially, it will be a place I can unload some of the other unfinished nonsense and ideas bouncing around in my brain.


End file.
